


Sticky, Warm

by taegyungie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A self-indulgent mess, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Renjun, Gratuitous Smut, Pegging, Porn Is Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyungie/pseuds/taegyungie
Summary: “Hey,” she whispers, where she’s curled up against her boyfriend who always runs hot as a furnace and it should be uncomfortable, considering how stuffy this dorm room is, but she finds no room for complaint. “Hey,” she says again, right into that tender spot where his neck meets his jaw, and she feels his legs squirm where they’re tangled up with hers.Renjun makes it a point to dig her nose into the flesh behind his ear, drag her lips over his neck as she speaks, “What are your thoughts on pegging?”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 40
Kudos: 280





	Sticky, Warm

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY!!! My brain went places it wouldn't return from, and this is the result.
> 
> I really wanted to write about Hyuck getting pegged, but I couldn't think of any girl idols to ship him with, so fem!Renjun was the result. It's all for the art. Also, don't let the word count fool you - this is basically all porn.
> 
> Biggest thank you to Si for yelling in the comments on this doc and popping in unannounced WHILST I WAS WRITING just to see what would happen next. You're such a pal.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this indulgent, gratuitous, self-reflective mess!!!

It’s in the middle of some lame, pointless action movie on a sticky hot afternoon that Renjun brings it up.

“Hey,” she whispers, where she’s curled up against her boyfriend who always runs hot as a furnace and it  _ should  _ be uncomfortable, considering how stuffy this dorm room is, but she finds no room for complaint. “Hey,” she says again, right into that tender spot where his neck meets his jaw, and she feels his legs squirm where they’re tangled up with hers.

“Hmm,” is Donghyuck’s response, sleepy and distracted. The hand he has on the small of her back slides up, along the ridges of her spine, before heading back down. His pinky dips beneath the waistband of her shorts. His eyes remain fixed on the laptop screen that’s perched on the desk beside the bed.

Renjun makes it a point to dig her nose into the flesh behind his ear, drag her lips over his neck as she speaks, “What are your thoughts on pegging?”

Donghyuck hesitates. Renjun just takes the opportunity to latch herself onto him, lips against skin, winding her legs tighter around his - effectively horny, just from merely proposing such a thing. Her fingers curl up in the fabric of Donghyuck’s t-shirt, and she sighs a magnificent sigh. Her boyfriend is always so goddamn warm, and always smells so  _ good  _ like this delectable combination of something savoury and warm. Like dark chocolate and clove.

“Hmm?” She hums, urging him on to answer. Her hips, on their own accord, squirm against Donghyuck’s side where she’s been wrapped around him, not at all watching the movie he picked out.

“My thoughts,” Donghyuck says, voice all low like it usually gets when the air gets stiflingly hot between them like this, “are that I don’t… know. Anything about it, really.”

Renjun hums again and lifts herself up, sliding over to straddle Hyuck’s hips and dive in to kiss him. “Would you let me peg you?” She asks against his mouth, and she tastes the air that leave his lungs.

“I’m- not gonna lie, it’s kind of intimidating,” Donghyuck replies, honest. It makes Renjun smile into the next kiss. “I don’t know what exactly I’d be agreeing to. Besides-” gracefully, he flips them over, settles himself between Renjun’s skinny hips. The hand that isn’t holding him up dips down, down, right between her thighs. “-don’t I satisfy you enough?”

And that’s the thing - he very much does. Donghyuck is not only the best boyfriend Renjun has ever had in the sense that he’s thoughtful and observant and funny - if a little insufferable and cocky. He happens to be extremely,  _ extremely  _ satisfactory in bed. He’s such a pleaser, and always warm, and Renjun’s a little bit obsessed with the way that, some days, sometimes, Donghyuck lets himself melt down into some sort of malleable putty for Renjun to play with. Use her little hands to mould him into just what she wants him to be, to do.

Holy  _ shit,  _ she wants to peg him so bad.

It’s not long after, when Renjun is so close to finishing and Donghyuck is, too. When her bangs are damp with sweat and she’s panting into Donghyuck’s collarbone and she’s got about twenty minutes until she needs to be at her next class, she brings it up again.

“Let me- I’ll find an article,” she says, breathless. Her nails dig into Donghyuck’s back as she tosses her head back into the pillow. “Or better yet-  _ ah, fuck  _ \- a- a video. I’ll,  _ hnnnnn,  _ find you a video. Then- y-you can give me your answer.”

Donghyuck laughs, airy and hearty. It bleeds into a groan. “Sure, baby,” he pants out, driving his hips a little more forcefully, chasing both of their releases. They’re on a bit of a time crunch, at this point. “Whatever you say.”

\-----

Renjun ends up making it to class only three minutes late, her untameable sex-hair tossed up into a bun and wearing one of Hyuck’s clean t-shirts, her tank top somewhere on his dorm room floor.

She turns the brightness on her phone all the way down, tucks her phone under her desk, puts her browser into incognito, and starts doing some research.

\-----

Renjun spends all goddamn day thinking about it.

She goes to her afternoon classes and goes to her evening shift at the campus library and whenever she has a spare moment, she reads up on blog posts and articles and essentially the Horny Person’s WikiHow on which plan of action she should take for  _ pegging her fucking boyfriend.  _ A lot of stuff is helpful, especially for her. She’s gonna need to buy a strap, too. That’s a whole thing she’s gotta deal with. Hopefully they make ones small enough to fit her petite frame and skinny hips.

Nothing she finds, as far as written-word goes, is something she would consider useful in the…  _ convincing Donghyuck  _ aspect. She feels gross for thinking of it that way, too. She’s not convincing him, she’s just trying to show him how grand of a time it could be for both of them. Her boyfriend, bless his soul, is just about as stubborn and hard-headed as she is, which means it’s gotta take something  _ really good _ to have him let his guard down.

They truly make quite a pair.

So, now that she’s finally home after a long day of classes and work and smelling like stale, crusty sex, she eats a quick dinner and takes a quick shower and opens up all of the safest, most legit porn sites she knows. And frequents.

She takes a minute to look at her ceiling and give thanks to whoever’s listening that she lives in a one-bedroom apartment, all by herself. The debt she’s getting herself into is worth it. Renjun can’t find her headphones anywhere.

Scrolling through all the pegging tags is both super overwhelming and extremely hot. A lot of the videos that Renjun flips through are… a little much. A lot of hardcore fem-doms with their condescending tone and sharp tongues, a lot of boys sobbing into their ball-gags in frilly stockings and skirts. Renjun’s not going to lie and say she isn’t getting uncomfortably hot between her legs, but she also knows she should start with something a little less overwhelming to introduce Donghyuck to the idea. 

Donghyuck calls her at some point, like he usually does when it’s nearing midnight. He likes to talk about his day before he falls asleep, that adorable motherfucker, and Renjun half listens to him, humming along every so often, but mostly pays attention to her searching.

“Yangyang is over at that upperclassman’s dorm  _ again,”  _ Donghyuck is saying into the receiver. “It’s honestly like I don’t even have a roommate anymore.”

“Yang must really like him, then,” Renjun says, distracted. She squints at her computer, at the thumbnail of this one video. No lingerie or gags in sight, this one’s promising.

“Yeah, he does, and it’s nice and all but I’m  _ lonelyyy,”  _ Hyuck whines, making Renjun snort on a laugh.

She opens up the video and starts watching it on mute for a bit. “You’re insufferable sometimes, you know.”

“Insufferable and lonely,” Donghyuck quips. “Can I come over?”

“You have an 8am class and I’m a fifteen minute walk from  _ campus,  _ let alone the Fine Arts building, you big baby.”

Donghyuck just sighs in response. A beat passes where neither of them say anything. Renjun watches the video unfold with rapt attention.

Neither of their faces are visible in frame, just two headless bodies tangled up on fluffy white sheets. The girl in this video is taller than Renjun, stronger, the boy is a similar build to Donghyuck - all long lines and soft edges. She has him on his back, his legs curled up around her hips, a flush all the way down his chest. Renjun can literally feel herself begin to salivate.

“Should I dye my hair blond?” Donghyuck asks out of nowhere. 

“I can do it for you,” Renjun says, barely listening.

“I haven’t been blond since, like, middle school, though-” Donghyuck begins on a little tangent and Renjun just tunes him out.

On screen, the girl uses strong hands to hike his legs up further around her waist, folds him in two. She runs a slow, reverent hand up his sternum and to the base of his throat, and Renjun watches as the boy’s chest rises and falls with a deep, satisfied sigh.

She mutes her microphone and turns the up volume on the video.

Just in time to hear a slow, gentle,  _ “Goooood boy,”  _ murmured between them, and a responding, shattered, whimper.  _ “Do you like that?”  _ the girl asks, her voice all syrupy and fuzzy around the edges with arousal. The boy responds with a tiny, barely audible,  _ “Yeah. Yes.”  _

Renjun feels like she might literally die right then and there. She’s also definitely going to need to get off before she goes to sleep tonight.

“Hey, baby,” she says, taking herself off of mute and cutting Donghyuck off mid-sentence. “I’ve got a video that I’m gonna send you and you’re gonna tell me what you think, okay?”

There’s a very brief pause. Renjun wonders if Hyuck can hear the breathlessness in her voice, but before she can think too hard about it, Donghyuck pipes up with a, “first of all, you definitely were not listening to me. I am making a  _ very important decision  _ about my devilishly good looks and you’re just  _ not listening to me?  _ Bad girlfriend points, babe.”

“You’re so fucking annoying.”

“Second of all,” Donghyuck continues, “you can’t tell me what to do. You are not the boss of me.”

“I have it on pretty good authority that you do, on occasion, like being told what to do.”

Silence. 

“Touché,” Donghyuck concedes. “Fine, I will watch this video,  _ and  _ I will tell you what I think.”

Renjun smiles, incredibly pleased with herself. “Thank you, baby.”

It’s laughably audible, through the phone, the fact that Donghyuck is most definitely squinting in suspicion. “This has something to do with that thing you brought up earlier, isn’t it?”

“It most certainly is,” Renjun chimes back, eyeing her laptop screen, the video paused on a frame where the boy’s back is arched into a perfect curve, despite being bent practically in half, his partner’s fingers digging hungrily into the flesh of his thigh. Renjun sighs, sending the link to her phone so she can forward it to her boyfriend. “And I shall leave you to it. I love you.”

Donghyuck sighs, wistful and ever-so-dramatic. “I think I may love you too much.”

“Not going to lie, I’m offended that there’s such a thing as  _ too much.”  _

\-----

Of course, as Donghyuck is so infamously terrible with his timing, he finally responds too late. Renjun had  _ just  _ finished - like,  _ finished  _ \- peed, washed her hands, and brushed her teeth, before climbing into bed. Just as she grabs her phone to plug it in for the night, her lock screen lights up with a notification from Donghyuck.

_ I’m in,  _ it simply says, and there’s an image attached that Renjun has to click to download because her storage is so fucking shit. She sighs, rolls her eyes, flips through her games folder to delete a couple games she hasn’t touched in a while to make some room, debates spending money on more iCloud storage but stops herself before she starts crying about financial stress, and then she hits  _ Download  _ on the file.

She regrets it.

The image is a bit shoddy in quality, taken with a too-bright flash in a too-dark room. But the focal point of the picture is still plain as day - Donghyuck’s ruddy dick, softening against his belly, shiny and spent and sitting shamefully in a pool of Donghyuck’s release, all gathered in the hollow dip at the bottom of his stomach.

Renjun shoves her face into her pillow and groans, fantastically annoyed at the way her belly churns in interest. She is so fucking sick of her boyfriend being so fucking hot. And also so fucking horny, just as bad as she is. Goddamn enabler.

**_Renjunnie:_ ** _ I take it you enjoyed the video? _

**_Hyuckah:_ ** _ Literally cannot believe I was about to say no. _

Renjun laughs, her belly churning with a different sort of interest. Something much more pleasant, simple. She’s just so very in love.

**_Renjunnie:_ ** _ Looks like we have some talking to do ;) _

**_Renjunnie:_ ** _ Also, I had to clear out some storage to be able to view that picture. You’re so lucky I love you. _

\-----

Donghyuck is so lucky Renjun loves him. But Renjun also figures she’s pretty lucky that he loves her, too.

Renjun adores her boyfriend, despite his boisterous personality and his desperate hunger for the spotlight and his unyieldingly quick tongue. Donghyuck is surprisingly patient and open to new ideas and lenient to Renjun’s hard-headed, sometimes undeniably bitchy ways. Renjun has always struggled in relationships, her blunt honesty and desire for straight-forwardness often scaring men away, but Donghyuck  _ likes  _ to talk about his feelings and he  _ likes  _ to let Renjun think she’s the boss of everything and he lets Renjun say things that come across a lot meaner than she intends, and sometimes he bites back with a witty and equally hurtful joke, but for the most part, he lets it slide. He’s kind of always just understood Renjun, inside out, right from the very beginning. He’s never cowered away from her for simply asking for what she needs.

What Renjun needs, this time around, is apparently to fuck her boyfriend. Like. She’s pretty sure this has surpassed a  _ want,  _ at this point. Especially after their very thorough, very honest conversation.

She is so glad Donghyuck is not afraid to express what he’s really thinking. It makes shit like this so much easier.

They had decided, unanimously, that they would work their way up to it. Or, really, Renjun had suggested it and Donghyuck had looked relieved and agreed. After all, despite being open to new things and far removed from gender-norms and expectations regarding his masculinity (he is, after all, a Fine Arts major and classical dancer - he’s surrounded by it), Donghyuck had never considered anything going near his ass before. Renjun finds that such a shame. Her boyfriend has such a perfect ass.

Besides, there’s no rush for any of this. It’s been nearly a year that they’ve been together, now, and neither of them are planning on breaking up any time soon - if ever, but that’s one hell of a conversation Renjun is unwilling to have right now - so they have all the time in the world to warm themselves up to the idea of Renjun… topping.

When she brings it up to her girlfriends over drinks, one night, in that usual we’ve-had-too-much-fruity-wine-let’s-talk-about-our-sex-lives way that girls do, they all assume that, “Renjun topping,” means just… being on top. When she explains it to them, they look simultaneously scandalized and intrigued. And then Jaemin says something crass about Donghyuck that Renjun may agree with, but is obligated to throw a pillow at her head in retaliation, anyway. This is her boyfriend’s honour on the line, after all.

So, work their way up to it, they shall. Donghyuck is supposed to come over to Renjun’s, this weekend, and they’re going to try just some very simple, not at all overwhelming fingering, and if Renjun thinks about it too hard she starts vibrating. She wishes she could feel shame over how fucked up this has her. She blames her insatiable boyfriend for corrupting her. (She’s also fully aware that she’s this pent-up and sexually aggressive without Donghyuck in the picture. The part of her that allows her to admit it blames it on being an Aries.)

It’s another hot and sticky day, and Renjun curses being a broke art student with too much student debt to afford a fucking car. She’s walked just a little too far in weather that’s a little too hot, and she feels all nasty by the time she arrives at her destination.

Sure has been a while since Renjun went inside a sex shop. Not since her and Jaemin wandered in here on Jaemin’s birthday, last year, so they could get matching BFF vibrators. No, Renjun has not mentioned to Donghyuck that her favourite vibrator - that they have used a substantial number of times - is one half of a matching set.

Ideally, her and Donghyuck would have come together. But, despite Renjun being the one with a part-time job on top of her studies, Donghyuck is always so goddamn busy with the amount of classes he loaded his schedule with, let alone his dance rehearsals and club meetings. It blows Renjun away, sometimes, that Donghyuck can have so much on his plate and still find time for her - let alone his near perfect grades. He’s an enigma, truly. An enigma that has left her to do the supplies shopping on her own.

She spends a concerning amount of time in front of the shelves of lube. So many different types of lube. Renjun has never really had any issues with… lubrication. And she’s been with Hyuck for quite some time. They’ve just- never needed any. And she has no idea where to even begin.

Apparently, her confusion is pretty obvious. At some point, the girl who works here emerges from behind the counter to come and ask Renjun if she needs any help.

“Well, each base has its own merits, between water, and silicone, and oil,” she’s explaining, but Renjun’s mostly distracted by her blue hair and cool eye makeup. Renjun must look like such a dweeb next to her, all short and skinny, with her boring brown hair and oversized t-shirt, which may or may not belong to Donghyuck. But, it’s whatever. All girls are hot, Renjun included. Oh, shit, the cool girl is looking at Renjun expectantly.

“I’m sorry, wh- what did you say?”

The girl smiles, and for a second Renjun wonders if she can hear her thoughts. “I asked what you’re planning to use the lube for.”

“Ah,” Renjun says, and wills herself not to blush too violently. She, however, can already feel the heat rising to her cheeks. “It’s for fucking my boyfriend with a strap-on.”

The blue-haired girl nods as if it’s the most totally chill and normal thing anyone has ever said to her. “Noted. I’m guessing you’ll need my help picking out one of those, too?”

“Oh,” Renjun says, and she can’t help but laugh. What a totally fun Thursday afternoon activity. “Yeah. Yes, please.”

When Renjun leaves the shop a little over a half-hour later, she’s equipped with a strap, a totally average-sized and not at all terrifying dildo, and a bottle of lube that’s supposed to be flavoured like honey, but Renjun only bought it because the smell reminded her of her boyfriend. She sometimes grosses herself out, with how in love she is. 

She snaps a picture of the contents inside the very discreet, nondescript white plastic bag and sends it to Donghyuck. He must be taking a 5-minute water break, because those three little dots signifying he’s typing pop up right away.

**_Hyuckah:_ ** _ Aww did you pick a smaller dildo just to make me feel more confident in my manhood? _

Renjun snorts and nearly trips over a lump in the sidewalk as she’s typing her response.

**_Renjunnie:_ ** _ Nah, I just figured if I had a dick, it would be about this big  _

**_Hyuckah:_ ** _ ………………… _

**_Hyuckah:_ ** _ I’m going to be completely transparent about finding that… unreasonably hot… ngl _

**_Renjunnie:_ ** _ It’s ok babe, I thought the exact same thing _

Renjun puts her phone in her pocket, smiling to herself, and wonders for the rest of her walk home whether she’s gone and found her goddamn soulmate already.

\-----

Despite the fact that Renjun has an apartment all to herself, they, as a couple, spend most of their time in Donghyuck’s dorm room on campus. With how busy both of their schedules are, it’s more convenient for them to just squeeze time in together between classes and, in Renjun’s case, shifts at the library, and Donghyuck’s roommate, Yangyang, is cool to be around, anyway, when he isn’t off doing his own thing. 

So, when there happens to be enough free time for the two of them to spend a day or two at Renjun’s, it feels a lot like playing house. And Renjun is not too ashamed to admit that it’s kind of the best. 

Especially being able to fuck without having to show up to class late and a little bit sticky. That’s always nice. 

Donghyuck comes over early in the afternoon on Saturday, take-out lunch in tow and a little extra weight in his already questionable posture. Renjun smiles at him, gets up on her toes to kiss him square on the mouth, and then takes the bags of food from him while he goes off his shoes at the door. 

He looks… tired. Not in the physical sense, not in the sleep-deprived sense, but- Donghyuck has a lot on his plate right now. There’s a fundraiser recital coming up and that Renaissance Arts class he’s taking is really kicking his ass, and Renjun’s just glad that he could manage to come over this weekend so she could cling to him like moss and make him feel appreciated.

She literally makes herself gag a bit.

They eat, they chat. Renjun sits on the opposite side of the couch from Donghyuck, shoving her cold feet under his warm legs, and listens to him talk about his week. They haven’t had the time to see each other in a couple of days, and despite talking to each other every day, they still always find something to catch up on.

At some point, when the sunlight shining in from between the curtains is at its warmest and brightest, Renjun leans over and pushes Donghyuck’s floppy bangs from his forehead, says, “You should go blond.”

“Yeah?” Donghyuck says with his signature cocky smirk. He reaches across the couch and finds Renjun’s waist, pulling her onto his lap. 

She lets Donghyuck pull her across the couch with a giggle, swinging a knee over to squeeze between Donghyuck’s thigh and the arm of the couch. “Yeah,” Renjun says, using this close proximity to push both of her hands through her boyfriend’s hair, watch his eyes close peacefully with a hum. “You should grow it out again, too.”

Donghyuck’s eyes open and Renjun feels her chest tighten with adoration. “You miss the long hair?” He asks.

“Mhm,” Renjun affirms with a nod. The fingers she has tangled in the crown of his hair tighten a little, and her stomach flutters at the tiny sound Donghyuck makes in his throat. “Miss pulling on it,” she says, and that noise in Donghyuck’s throat repeats, louder.

What a pair the two of them make.

As it always goes, when the two of them have an extended period of time together, they dissolve into a jumble of limbs on the couch, connected inch-by-inch to each other. Renjun squirms in her seat on her boyfriend’s lap, her hands tangled in his hair, roaming his jaw, his throat, the nape of his neck, as they kiss the souls out of each other. Donghyuck maps every groove and shape in Renjun’s mouth with a practiced tongue and viscous enthusiasm, his hands finding their way up, up the backs of Renjun’s thighs and into the leg holes of her cotton shorts, a palm for each cheek, warm, possessive. 

Renjun grinds down, groans into Donghyuck’s perfect little pucker of a mouth when she feels how hard he is in his jeans. It’s then, she remembers with a gasp, the whole reason why Donghyuck came over in the first place.

“Baby,” Renjun breathes into their kiss. Donghyuck just kneads her ass in response, a desperate little whimper slipping out from behind his teeth. Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _ “Can I- will you let me finger you?”

Donghyuck breaks their kiss, his head tilting back to rest against the back of the couch, and Renjun just looks at him. His heaving chest and his cloudy eyes and his soft round lips all swollen and wet. She could devour him.  _ She could devour him.  _ And all she wants is to take him apart, each little piece of perfection at a time.

Donghyuck doesn’t say anything for a minute, he just stares back at Renjun through his eyelashes and lets his mouth quirk up into something equally mischievous and frustratingly sexy and then he says, all wrecked and eager, “Bed?”

\-----

Sex in the daylight is, quite possibly, Renjun’s favourite thing. Especially like this, where she has this pseudo control over everything, where she gets to lay Donghyuck out and strip him limb by limb and take it all in, all sunny and warm. Every shadow cast by hollow spaces between bones, every beam where light bounces off of sweat-dampened skin. The glossiness of Hyuck’s pretty lips and his distant, unobserving eyes.

She takes her time. Renjun peels Donghyuck’s clothes off of him slowly and reverently and follows every movement with her mouth and tongue; precedes every movement with quiet demands of  _ lift,  _ and  _ reach,  _ and proceeds with barely verbalized praises.

Donghyuck just lays there and obeys, and Renjun fucking  _ loves  _ him like this, is so glad to have him melting into her mattress for this.  _ This  _ is exactly how Donghyuck should be, the first time they try this, together.

Renjun flips Donghyuck over onto his stomach. Or, she tries, but she’s not very strong and Donghyuck has to manage most of it on his own. “Thank you,” she says sweetly, placing her hands on Donghyuck’s hips, lifting him just enough to shove a pillow under him for support. She receives a thick, heady groan of approval.

She realizes, then, just how intoxicating it is to have Hyuck like this, under her, bare and vulnerable while she hovers over him fully clothed and with all the cards in her hand. Her shorts are uncomfortable, due to not wearing any underwear and how worked up she is, and it’s stiflingly hot under her hoodie, but she could not possibly care any less right now.

No, there’s not much else to care about when she’s kneeling over Donghyuck’s lithe and soft body, sprawled out and at her mercy. Always so warm, always smells so good. 

Slowly, she drags her sweaty palms down Donghyuck’s sides, watches the slow heaving of his chest with every breath, stares at the dimples at the base of his spine.

“How do you feel?” She asks, and it sounds somehow both loud and muffled in the dense, palpable air.

Donghyuck turns his head so his cheek is squished into the pillow, and Renjun can watch his pouty little mouth form around the words, “Sleepy. But not like- not in a tired sense.” Renjun hums, her hands wandering down to his hips, the curve of his perfect little ass. “I feel… fuzzy.”

_ “Goddd,”  _ Renjun groans, prolonged. She’s so turned on she could die. Her hands get a little more aggressive, more firm, where she digs them into the flesh of his ass, reaches up to squeeze the dip of his waist. “You’re so-  _ fuck,  _ baby,” she says, curving down to press her mouth to the soft skin of Donghyuck’s tailbone, “you’re so perfect.”

_ “Mmmmm,”  _ is all she gets in response. 

She sits up a little bit, enough to watch her fingers dig into the fleshiest, plumpest parts of Donghyuck’s ass. She spreads him, watches the skin bounce back, digs her thumbs, gently, into that space right behind his balls. Donghyuck just groans wantonly into the pillow. Renjun can feel drool pooling on her tongue.

“You have the nicest ass,” she says. Her voice is embarrassingly wrecked and gravelly embarrassingly fast. Nothing has even  _ happened,  _ yet. She moves down to plant a kiss right into the crease where his cheek meets the top of his thigh. He smells like his laundry detergent and that inexplicably  _ Donghyuck  _ smell. “You should let me eat you out, sometime.”

“Hmm, next time,” he says. Renjun could seriously cry, if she wanted.

As much as Renjun could sit here obsessing over her boyfriend all day, there is a task at hand here. One that Donghyuck reminds her of so graciously, with a cheeky wiggle of his hips and a mumbled, “are you gonna finger me, or what, babe?”

Like she needs to be asked twice.

Digging her knees into the mattress, one next to Donghyuck’s hip and the other between his spread legs, she reaches over him and into her bedside drawer. It takes a little bit of rifling through shit before she finds what she’s looking for, slinking back onto her haunches with that bottle of honey-scented lube she’d bought just a couple days prior. She’s also super grateful that she had the foresight to peel off the paper seal when she got home, because now all she has to do is snap the cap open with a click.

With her left hand, Renjun gropes a solid handful of Donghyuck’s ass, takes one good look at what she’s diving into, and says, “This is gonna be cold.”

“‘S fine,” Donghyuck slurs, and then Renjun - very self-indulgently - squeezes a generous amount of lube right over Donghyuck’s hole, for no other reason than that she really wants to see it.

Donghyuck hisses at the shock of cold but otherwise takes it in stride, and Renjun just sits there with her fists full of Donghyuck’s ass and watches the shiny, gooey liquid drip down, down, over his taint and toward his balls. She has no other option but to groan appreciatively, say, “you are such a fucking dream, babe,” before she drags a finger along the trail of lube all the way up until the pad of her finger rests readily over his pucker.

“Ready?” She asks. Donghyuck hums, his hair fanning out over the pillow as he nods. “Okay, baby. Relax.”

Renjun has done a fuckton of research for this. Especially since this is a first for both of them, she not only wants this to be as safe and comfortable for Donghyuck as possible - she wants this to be  _ good  _ for him, too. Like. She wants to show him the fucking time of his life.

So, she’s well read on the matter. Enthusiastically read up on it, even. But still, no reading or studying or anything could have prepared her for the drawn out, guttural noise Donghyuck lets out as she sinks in. Nothing could have prepared her for the way his hips instinctively curl into the pillow just the subtlest bit. She watches Donghyuck’s palms press into the sheets, his fingers clench, just as she settles in to the last knuckle and waits.

“How’s it feel?” She asks, her voice punched out breathless. Pathetic, how turned on she is.

“Fine,” Donghyuck replies. “It’s okay, babe, a little weird but. Doesn’t hurt.”

“That’s good,” Renjun whispers. Then, “can I keep going?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck breathes out. “Yeah, please.”

“Okay.”

She twists her finger, curls it a little, then starts up with slow, sturdy thrusts. She takes her time with him, makes sure he feels  _ all  _ of it, and drinks in the sight of his ribs expanding and contracting, his puffy lips pressed into the pillow. He looks like a fucking angel, with the sunlight dripping all over him like the finest gold, so vulnerable and pretty and laid out at Renjun’s mercy.

Renjun’s free hand digs into the soft flesh of Donghyuck’s asscheek, kneading appreciatively at it. She groans in tandem with Donghyuck, bending down to clamp her teeth down into the fatty part of his other cheek.

“Ow!” He yelps before dissolving into a giggle. “What the  _ fuck,  _ babe?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Renjun smiles, not at all sorry. “Couldn’t help myself.”

Fingering for the sake of prepping versus fingering for the sake of fingering are two different things, Renjun has come to learn. Fingering Donghyuck to get him off, just like this, is fun, slow, gratuitous. She just works her finger in him, watches him melt into a puddle, tucks away each and every little sound he makes into the safest corner of her memory. She works in a second finger, gently and with a nod of approval from Hyuck, explores him, observes him, shatters all his carefully constructed walls until the pillow beneath his mouth can’t possibly harbour another sound.

His hips won’t stop squirming, rutting into the pillow below him seemingly involuntarily. His hands won’t stay still, sliding around in the sheets in a desperate search for purchase, to ground him. He’s all red, all rosy cheeks and flushed shoulders and quaking legs. Donghyuck is so goddamn delicious like this, whimpering on every exhale and drooling into the pillowcase like he’s lost all control of his body.

“How you feeling, sweetheart?”

“G- hmm _ mmph, uhhh-” _

Renjun snorts. “That’s what I thought.”

“‘M so hard,” Donghyuck murmurs, his lips unable to fully close around his syllables. “Almost hurts.”

“ _ Almost,”  _ Renjun echoes with a smile. 

She deliberately curls her fingers, right into this one spot she’s been brushing past purposely for the better part of- what? Twenty minutes, now? And it makes Donghyuck’s hips lurch forward, a sound punching its way out of his chest that’s so loud, so primal, Renjun could probably come untouched from the sound alone.

From that point on, it’s almost frantic. Renjun stimulates her boyfriend’s prostate until he’s just this helpless, writhing mess of guttural moans and mindless babbling. He humps the pillow and curls his toes and Renjun just looms over him, watching, so unbelievably proud of herself for reducing her flawless enigma of a boyfriend to  _ this.  _

“I’m g-  _ ffffuck, I’m- ah… hnnnfffffff-” _

“Uh huh?” Renjun teases.

“So good  _ so good, f- right- ffuuck.” _

“Baby,” Renjun says through her sadistic little grin, curving her fingers with a little extra enthusiasm just to watch Donghyuck’s whole body jolt, “you’re not making any sense.”

“Fff-  _ ah  _ \- fuck y-you.”

_ No, actually,  _ Renjun thinks to herself,  _ fuck you.  _

Instead of saying anything, though, she curves her back and falls forward until she’s hovering just above Donghyuck’s head. She meets his gaze, his watery, spaced out, lust-blown gaze. He just stares back at her through damp lashes, moans wantonly as Renjun works circles around his sweet spot, all flushed under his constellations of moles and bitten-red lips.

“Do you wanna come?” Renjun says, and Donghyuck keens like his soul is forcing its way out his throat.

“Please, please,  _ pl-leeease, fuck,”  _ he cries. Renjun can feel his hips quicken their pace, desperate for friction.

“Shh,” Renjun hushes him, and leans forward to kiss the corner of his mouth, the nape of his neck. “It’s okay, baby,” she says, using her free hand to lift his hips enough for her to wrap her fist around his impossibly hard, impossibly wet dick. “You can come.”

Apparently permission and the slightest contact with his cock is all he needs, and soon Donghyuck is sobbing face-first into the pillow as he spills, and spills, and spills. Renjun milks him through it, gentle circles around his prostate and a gentle grip around his twitching dick. She kisses his tailbone, shushes him in what she hopes is a soothing manner, waits for him to finish.

It takes a long fucking time for him to finish.

Eventually, the whimper Donghyuck lets out is something closer to pained than pleased, so Renjun retracts her hands, wipes the slick off of her fingers onto the backs of Donghyuck’s thighs, and lets him collapse into the bed with an unceremonious  _ FLUMPH.  _

Together, they catch their breaths. There’s nothing else besides their heavy breaths and the gradually cooling sunlight through the window, and Renjun just watches the rise and fall of Donghyuck’s back. Reflects on everything that just happened in the past forty-ish minutes.

“Sih hmm- afffush,” Donghyuck says, words muffled in the pillow.

“Huh?” She crawls over Donghyuck’s lethargic body, planting her hands on either side of his head so she can lean closer to him. “What was that, baby?”

Donghyuck twists his neck so his cheek is squished against the pillow. He repeats, “Sit on my face.”

“Oh,” Renjun says, heat coursing through her as if she hasn’t been running hot for an hour. “Yeah, Hyuck, here-”

They work together to flip Donghyuck over onto his back, and Renjun can’t help but take a moment to take all of him in, his flushed skin and the mess of come on his belly and thighs, his pathetically spent dick. His puffy lips agape around heavy breaths and his midnight-black eyes. All lax and gooey and slow like molasses.

“You are a  _ wreck,  _ my love,” Renjun says with all the fondness in the world, swinging a leg over Donghyuck’s shoulders.

The sound Donghyuck makes in response is entirely incomprehensible.

Renjun laughs before wiggling out of her - damp, uncomfortably damp - sleep shorts and pulling her hoodie over her head. Her hair gets all staticky in the process, and she struggles to push it all back off her face and over her shoulders. 

When she looks down from where she’s settling herself overtop of Donghyuck, it’s to see him smiling all dopily up at her. It makes her blush, amazingly enough, after everything that just happened.

“What?” She bites.

“You’re so hot,” is Donghyuck’s response. Renjun just snorts, rolling her eyes. “So hot and so sexy and also about to sit on my face.”

“I think I liked you better when you couldn’t form sentences.”

“Honestly,” Donghyuck says, with a dreamy, wistful sigh, “same.”

Once again, Renjun rolls her eyes. She drops a hand - the one not still somewhat slippery with lube - into Donghyuck’s hair, gives it a tug. “You ready?” she asks.

Instead of replying, Donghyuck raises his hands to hold Renjun by the small of her waist, and pulls her down, rather ungracefully, onto his waiting mouth.

_ “Oh,”  _ Renjun squeaks, pleasure shooting up her spine and down to her toes. She’s so worked up already, so sensitive, she can’t help but already start shaking from where she kneels over Donghyuck’s eager, enthusiastic tongue. “Fuck, oh my god.”

Donghyuck hums like he’s consuming the first meal he’s had in weeks, and Renjun’s eyes roll back into her head for an entirely different reason, this time. She’s already so close, the tip of Donghyuck’s tongue flicking vigilantly at her clit.  _ God,  _ the way he laps her up and drinks her in, using strong hands to hold her little frame up, because lord knows her shaking thighs aren’t doing much to hold her up anymore.

She pulls at Donghyuck’s hair again, a prize of some sort. “Sooo good, baby,” she murmurs, her voice weak and trembling. “Can’t believe how good you’ve been for me.”

Donghyuck pulls back, just long enough to gasp, just long enough to breathe out, “Fuck,” before he’s diving right back in with triple the determination, triple the zeal.

“Oh,  _ oh,”  _ Renjun whines, her stomach tightening up like a hundred rubber bands pulled taut. “Oh,  _ fffuck,  _ Donghyuck, I’m-”

With a gasp and a drawn out moan, Renjun’s peak blazes through her like a wildfire, her head falling back as she shakes where she frames Donghyuck’s smug little face. She barely even has time to recover before she’s being tossed down onto the bed with a surprised yelp.

Donghyuck kisses her, tasting like slick and satisfaction, and then starts crawling down, down her body. He kisses her neck, her sternum, sucks a nipple into his mouth, all the while Renjun groans on every exhale, clamping her legs around Donghyuck’s hips.

He kisses her bellybutton, the dip of her pelvis, the inside of her thigh. “You have no idea how good you made me feel,” Donghyuck says, and then he bites down on the flesh of her thigh hard enough to have her crying out in both pain and pleasure. “I need to eat you out for, like, five hours to make up for it.”

Breathlessly, Renjun laughs. “Five hours is a little excessive.”

“Alright,” Donghyuck says. He looks up from where he’s crouched between her legs, shoots her a dazzling, brilliant smile. “How about until you can’t form a sentence, anymore?”

Renjun squeezes her eyes shut with a dopey, love-sick smile. She’s so horny and so in love she’s almost sick with it.

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

\-----

A few weeks pass, the two of them busy with school and with work. They go to their classes and their other commitments and they squeeze in time to see each other, between classes and shifts. Donghyuck’s dance recital happens on a Friday and Renjun goes after a long day of lectures and work and it’s worth it, to see Donghyuck jump and spin on stage and be so magnificent at everything he does.

It’s a lot of rushed visits and hectic fucks between schedules. Renjun keeps showing up to class late and sticky and frantic. Sometimes Renjun fingers Donghyuck, but that’s only when they have more than half an hour to spare, which is increasingly rare. Still good every single time, though. Insanely, painfully good.

Renjun is sick and tired of running around and spending most of her time with Donghyuck just thinking about where she needs to be, next. She’s  _ tired  _ of it. She’s waking up grumpier and grumpier every day.

Until she wakes up one groggy Sunday morning with Donghyuck next to her in bed, curling around her and pulling her into all his syrupy warmth. He kisses her neck, slow, deliberate, and just as Renjun’s (gladly) accepting her fate for how this day will be starting, squeezing her hand down between their bodies, Donghyuck murmurs into the cut of her jaw,

“So when are you gonna fuck me for real, babe?”

\-----

Renjun is currently sprawled out, spread-eagle on her sheets, staring up at her ceiling while she waits for Donghyuck to finish in the shower. He needed to clean up, after they had decided today is the day, so Renjun’s been left to her own devices, lying here waiting for her boyfriend to come back so she can  _ fuck him.  _ The world’s most incredible boyfriend who spoils Renjun and lets her have just about everything she could ever dream of.

She’s so bare minimum it’s embarrassing.

After a little while of just laying there and getting herself all flustered thinking about all the things she wants to do to Donghyuck, said boyfriend wanders back into the bedroom with a towel slung around his hips, his hair dripping little puddles into the divots of his collarbones. Renjun just takes him in, for a minute, shamelessly staring at her mostly-naked boyfriend and his honey coloured skin.

Ever so eloquently, she groans, “I’m going to fucking eat you.”

Donghyuck tousles his hair around with spread fingers, peeking over at Renjun with an amused smirk that does absolutely nothing to help her current situation. “I sure hope you mean that in a sexy way.”

“No, baby, listen,” Renjun says, sitting up and crawling to the edge of the bed. She looks Donghyuck right in the eye, lets her voice drop into something utterly serious as she says, “you are the most edible thing I have ever laid eyes on.”

“Okay, babe,” Donghyuck deadpans, grabbing the moisturizer off of Renjun’s vanity to start scrubbing it into his face.

“I am going to roast you in my oven and eat you with a knife and fork,” she continues. “And you’re going to taste like cinnamon buns and chai.”

The smile Donghyuck gives Renjun as he turns to face her on the bed is the most heinous display of fondness she thinks she’s ever seen. “You’ve really thought this through, huh?” he asks, stepping up next to the bed and grabbing Renjun’s face in his shower-hot hands.

“Mhm,” Renjun nods, her eyelashes all heavy with arousal. She reaches up to pull the towel from Donghyuck’s hips. It falls to the floor in a pathetic little bundle. “Can I suck you off, or do you wanna save all your stamina for the main event?”

Donghyuck tosses his head back with a loud groan, exposing all the moles that decorate his throat. “Fuuuuuck, I almost forgot you were gonna  _ fuck  _ me fuck me.”

“You’re so stupid,” Renjun says, smiling even stupider. She kisses Donghyuck’s stomach, soft and warm like always. “So?”

“I mean,” Donghyuck muses, running a careful hand through Renjun’s hair. He gathers a sizeable lock of hair in his fingers and twists it around playfully. “I’m not gonna say  _ no  _ to a blowjob.”

Renjun hums, pleased to hear it, and tugs Donghyuck onto the bed by his hips. “Do you think you’d be able to come twice for me?” she asks, pushing Donghyuck’s back down onto the mattress and slinking up over his body. She kisses him, soundly, and pulls back to look at his face all shaded by the curtain her hair makes around them. “Kinda really want you to come on my tongue,” she mouths against his jaw, “then I also kinda really want you to come on my cock.”

The sound that brews in Donghyuck’s throat is nothing short of pitiful. “ _ Jeeeeeesus  _ Christ. Yes, babe, I- I think I can manage twice. Minimum.”

Renjun snorts, all proud of herself for making Donghyuck’s cheeks burn hot pink. She kisses him again, then his chin, the base of his throat. She murmurs something to him that even she isn’t totally aware of, something like  _ lay back,  _ or  _ relax.  _ With a sigh, Donghyuck does just that. 

Sucking Donghyuck off is, honestly, at this point, a skill/trait Renjun should add to her resume. After almost a year of dating him, she’s had so much practice at it she’s essentially reached professionalism. And it’s not for a lack of enthusiasm or care, either. She loves it. She  _ loves  _ it.

She’ll never understand all her girlfriends who complain about sucking their boyfriend’s dicks like it’s some chore. Like, sure, most men have questionable hygiene and it’s not like come tastes particularly good, But reducing a man to uselessness with nothing more than lips and tongue is such a power trip Renjun thinks she might have serious ego issues. Not to mention the weight of Donghyuck’s hardening cock on her tongue and the way he looks when he tosses his head back. His tight jawline and impossibly long neck.

It’s the journey to get there, that makes Renjun crave making Donghyuck come in her mouth like her life depends on it. She just loves the process of  _ getting there.  _

And this time is no different. She drags her tongue over the vein on the underside of his length and sucks enthusiastically at the head and lets her little fist wrap around whatever she can’t reach - all a well-practiced and well-performed ritual. Her favourite act of worship, and she’s not afraid to admit it. So, what? She likes this boy, and she certainly likes this dick. So, she’ll show her appreciation as she pleases.

The breathless, frantic, “Babe,  _ babe _ , I’m gonna- gonna come,” is pretty awesome, too.

Renjun hums her response, swallowing Donghyuck further and digging her fingernails into the flesh of his hip. She picks up her pace, swirls her tongue around the head, squeezes her fingers around the base. She watches the muscles in Donghyuck’s hips flex as he forces himself to stay still, and she moans, again, just because she knows how much he loves it.

Over the expanse of his heaving, golden torso, he meets her gaze. She says, silently, exactly what he wants to hear, and Donghyuck’s next moan pushes past his agape and puffy lips as a barely concealed warning.

She swallows, all thick down her throat. She moans around his dick like it tastes a million times better than it actually does. She milks him of his release, squeezes every last drop out of him, until his limbs release all of their tension and he melts ever so pathetically into the sheets.

Renjun pops off and wipes the back of her hand over her mouth as she catches her breath. 

“How,” Donghyuck pants, staring listlessly up at the ceiling, “are you so good at that?”

“Lots of practice.”

Donghyuck shoots her an amused smirk. She shoots him a grin in return.

“C’mere,” Donghyuck says, sitting up just enough to grab Renjun by her waist and drag her down on top of him. She puts an elbow in the pillow next to Donghyuck’s head, lets her hair fan out in a frame around their faces, leans down to meet Donghyuck’s expecting mouth.

They kiss for a while. They kiss and kiss, Donghyuck’s square palms and long fingers roaming her skin everywhere. The meatiest part of her thighs, the swell of her ass, the dip of her waist right beneath her ribs. He licks behind her teeth and pulls sounds out from her throat and lets his hands wander beneath her clothes until he’s breaking their kiss to pull her t-shirt over her head and toss it to the floor, as unceremoniously as his towel. 

Slow, lethargic kisses that are equal parts wet and fervent. They mould together like the last two pieces in a puzzle, like ice cream melting into hot pavement. Donghyuck kisses down Renjun’s neck and drags a warm palm down the curve of her spine to her tailbone, over her ass, until his fingers press into the cotton between her legs. She moans, curves her back and writhes into the touch. Her skin feels all hot and her lungs feel so empty, and she reaches up to push her hair back and out of the way as she bends to capture Donghyuck’s mouth back into a kiss.

“Let me fuck you,” she whispers into his mouth, lets the words slither in between his teeth so he can taste them for himself. She licks her way in, to taste them, too. “Let me fuck you, baby.”

Donghyuck moans against her tongue, and it’s sweeter than cinnamon and chai. “Yeah, fuck,” he whispers, as if he’s been without air for years. “Please, Renjunnie,  _ fuck.” _

Renjun hates to break the kiss, but she has to pull away with a dewy smack, tossing her hair over her shoulder and pushing it off her face. Donghyuck’s hands slide up her hips, squeeze the small of her waist, and up, to take her tits in each reverent palm, as she reaches over into her bedside table to grab the bottle of lube.

“I’m obsessed with you,” Donghyuck says, his voice a little fuzzy and distant. Like he hadn’t intended to say it aloud, at all.

“I’m flattered,” Renjun says with a smile, arching down to give her boyfriend a sweet, chaste kiss. “You’re gonna have to let go of my boobs while I go grab the strap.”

“Oh my god, the  _ straaap,”  _ Donghyuck groans, his hands dropping to his sides in a useless  _ thwump.  _ “You have to get  _ the strap.” _

Renjun laughs, swinging her leg over from where she’s straddled across Donghyuck’s hips so she can crawl out of bed. Once her feet are on her shitty apartment’s carpet floor, she turns to look down at where she left her boyfriend, all his long, gently curving lines and warm, warm skin.

She cocks an eyebrow. “You’re already hard?”

Donghyuck pouts his little puffy lips, affronted. “I like making out with you! Also you’re so hot.”

Renjun snorts, turning back around to open that one desk drawer that she managed to fit the strap into. “Uh huh,” she says, and just because she wants to make him wait a little, “How hot?”

“Soooo hot,” Donghyuck says without hesitation. When Renjun peeks over her shoulder, she sees Donghyuck turning onto his side and propping his head up in his hand, staring shamelessly at her underwear-clad ass. “Like, the hottest girl I’ve ever seen, probably.”

It makes her blush a little bit, as she turns back to the open drawer. She’s not going to admit that to Donghyuck, however. “Hottest girl you’ve ever seen, huh?” she teases, pulling the strap out of the drawer. Donghyuck meets her gaze with an assured and shiny grin. She smiles back, slips her underwear down her legs. “Hot  _ and  _ about to fuck you with a strap-on. How ‘bout that?”

Donghyuck groans, flopping back onto the mattress to toss an arm over his face. “Stop! I’m already convinced I’ve made you all up in my head.”

Renjun laughs as she steps into the leg holes. She’s glad she had the foresight to affix the dildo, beforehand, but disappointed to discover she forgot to adjust it to fit around her hips and thighs.

“Here,” Donghyuck says, as she’s distracted looking down at all the criss-crossing fabric in an attempt to figure it out. He reaches out, pulls her in to the edge of the bed by her hips. “Let me help.”

They work together to adjust everything to fit comfortably, all the while Renjun gets increasingly breathless as it sinks in that this is really happening. Donghyuck is helping her fit comfortably into her strap. So she can  _ fuck him.  _ She’s basically heaving at this point.

Gently, Donghyuck kisses Renjun’s hipbone, right above where the strap slightly dimples her skin. Then he tilts his head back, looks at her with foggy, ocean-deep eyes. “Kiss me.”

Renjun does, bending down to seal her hot mouth against Donghyuck’s. He moans into it, his hands searing burns into Renjun’s hips where they slide up to her waist and back down to her thighs. She kisses him, and uses hands on his shoulders and knees at his sides to push him back onto the bed. Clumsy and uncoordinated, they amble backwards on the bed until Donghyuck is settled comfortably in the pillows and panting shallow, glimmering breaths into Renjun’s skin as she fixes a pillow under his hips and spreads his legs.

“Hyuck,” she murmurs, kisses the cut of his jaw, as she reaches for the bottle of lube that had been set aside. “Are you ready, baby?”

Donghyuck nods, frantic. “Yes, oh my god.”

Renjun warms the lube on her fingers, first, this time. Fingering Donghyuck is nothing new, at this point. He takes it like a champion, takes it like he’s  _ built  _ for it, and Renjun reminds him over and over and over just how much she loves that about him.

“Look at you,” she hums, reverently placing kisses on each of the moles that make up the constellations on his stomach and chest. He moans, his stomach expanding and contracting with his breath and his noise, as he squirms onto the two fingers Renjun has inside him. “Look at how you take my fingers.”

“Hnnn _ nngguh-” _

She sits back on her haunches, watches where her knuckles disappear and reappear. “You were  _ made  _ for this, baby. Made to be fucked.” She turns her head to kiss his knee, such a soft, loving gesture, while she tears him apart limb from limb.

“Babe,” Donghyuck breaths, for no other reason than to say it.

Renjun hums, acknowledging him. She kisses his knee again, and curls her fingers right up into that spot that makes his back arch off the bed with a yelp. “Made to take my fingers,” she adds, “made to take my cock.”

Renjun watches, fascinated, as those words send a stream of pre-come pooling into Donghyuck’s navel. She smiles to herself, satisfied.

Fingering for the sake of prepping versus fingering for the sake of fingering are two different things, and even though Renjun can sit here and finger Donghyuck into a blubbering mess all day, there’s something bigger, better, they’re trying to accomplish here. So, Renjun pulls her fingers out to apply more lube, just to make everything a little more comfortable, a little more safe. The noise Donghyuck releases, at the feeling of emptiness, is the most painfully pathetic thing Renjun has ever heard.

“Shhh, don’t worry, baby,” Renjun shushes him, voice impossibly soft in this impossibly quiet room. She pushes her first two fingers back inside him, drinks up the way his entire body relaxes with a satisfied smile. “Are you ready for the third finger?”

“Mmmmm,” Donghyuck moans with a nod. And when Renjun breaches the third finger alongside the others, his mouth curls up around a contented,  _ “yeahhhh.” _

“Goooood boy,” Renjun says, because she likes the way those words make him melt even more. She pumps her fingers slowly, deliberately, spreading them and scissoring them to relax his walls. “Good boy.”

“Mmmmm,  _ fuck-” _

Renjun curls her fingers up, just because Donghyuck deserves it. “I’m gonna be real nice to you, this time,” Renjun says. She watches the way the muscles in Donghyuck’s stomach tense and relax under his soft, soft skin. A perfect rhythm, accompanied by his sweet little moans. “Treat you the way you deserve.”

“Th-that’s good?” Donghyuck asks through his bitten lips, fishing for praise.

“So good, baby,” Renjun says, spreading her fingers as she pulls back, presses in again. “I’m gonna fucking spoil you.”

Renjun prods at his entrance with his fourth and final finger, looking up at Donghyuck to meet his gaze. Donghyuck gives her an affirmative nod, and she works in her pinky slowly, just for good measure. Just because she doesn’t want this to hurt  _ at all  _ for him.

“But next time,” Renjun continues, kissing his knee, again, “I wanna rip you to shreds.”

“Holy fucking shit,” Donghyuck grunts. “Literally how are you so hot?”

Renjun laughs, pulling her fingers out despite the noise of complaint that punches up from Donghyuck’s chest. “Hottest girl you’ve ever seen, probably?”

Dopily, Donghyuck nods. “Yeah. Yeah, you are.”

“Well,” she says, running her hands along the soft, fleshy skin of Donghyuck’s thighs. She pries his legs even further apart, ever so subtly. She wonders how far he can go. “Are you ready?”

Donghyuck garbles something both completely incoherent and somewhat affirmative. Renjun smiles to herself as she uses her lube-covered hand to slick up the little pink dick that hands proudly from the strap. She figures that’s the clearest answer she’s gonna get.

Still, though, she pauses once she meets the tip to his hole, waits for him to meet her gaze and exhale. Then she pushes forward.

Donghyuck doesn’t break their locked gaze until the very end. He stays unyielding, looking back at Renjun with furrowed brows and damp eyelashes, as he moans and moans at the stretch. His puffy pink lips, all bite-bruised and spit-slick. It’s Renjun who breaks their gaze, right as her hips meet the round of Donghyuck’s ass, to bend down and capture his mouth in a relentless kiss.

Useless, Donghyuck just pants and moans into Renjun’s mouth, limp and breathless. She licks behind his teeth, runs her hands up and down his thighs, where they’ve instinctually wrapped around her waist. They wait and they kiss - or, Renjun kisses - while Donghyuck’s body adjusts.

“Uuughh _ ahh- fff-  _ is this- is this how you feel when I fuck you?” Donghyuck asks, his voice sounding like it’s been stretched thin across the ocean and back.

Renjun pushes up, placing her hands on his ribs to hold herself up. “Well,” she says, and tentatively pulls back hardly an inch to watch Donghyuck’s eyes roll back. “You don’t typically fuck me in the ass, so.”

Donghyuck’s eyes whip open, suddenly on high alert. “Are you saying you would be down for that?”

“Wh- oh my god,” Renjun snorts. “We can discuss it.”

It would be pretty unfair of her to downright refuse it, no question, while she is quite literally fucking her boyfriend in the ass.

Donghyuck smiles, and burrows himself back against the pillows, comfortable. “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Renjun says, rolling her hips a bit, “I love you too. Now, is it alright if I fuck you?”

With a long, reedy moan, Donghyuck replies, “By all means.”

At that, Renjun draws her hips back, so agonizingly slow, just to make sure Donghyuck feels  _ all of it.  _ The dildo that Renjun bought has some pretty realistic grooves and veins, and she hopes that it all feels good, dragging against his walls and pulling at his rim. Hopes he can sense it all, all the texture and pulls. She runs a hand up his chest, to the base of his throat, and back down to his ribs. She pushes back in.

Donghyuck moans so loud Renjun thinks she might have to bake her neighbour some apology muffins.

From there, picking up a rhythm is simple. She keeps one hand on his torso for purchase and uses the other hand to hold Donghyuck’s thigh up over her hip. Slow and steady, Renjun drives into Donghyuck’s body with all the care and adoration that he deserves. She adjusts the tilt of her hips to just watch him writhe, she picks up speed and slows down again to hear him groan. She gives him all the care and attention he deserves, all the care and attention she wants to pour out to him in multitudes.

And Donghyuck gives her just as much in return. He whines and he squirms, his fists curling into sheets, pillows, Renjun’s waist, as he tries to ground himself on earth, right here. She watches the heave of his restless chest and admires the deep red flush that bleeds down his shoulders, kisses his cheeks such a pretty shade of rose. His eyelashes clump together with tears, his mouth agape around every sound he can’t help but make. 

“Holy shit, baby,” Renjun says, breathless from all the work. “You are so fucking beautiful.”

_ “Ggggnhhuh-” _

“I agree,” she teases.

With a grunt, she picks up her pace, every thrust punching a sound out of Donghyuck’s throat like she’s reaching it. She leans forward, taking Donghyuck’s thighs with her, and knows she’s done something right when Donghyuck sobs a pitiful noise and the tears break free from his lashes to pour down his temples.

“Look at you,” she says, lifting a hand to swipe a thumb over his tears. “Do I make you feel this good?”

“Y-y _ uhhhhh, hmph!” _

Renjun smiles, bending down even further to plant a wet, open mouthed kiss to Donghyuck’s neck. He tastes like sweat, sex, and tears. Sweeter than any cinnamon or any chai.

Apparently, this new angle is  _ even better  _ for Donghyuck, if the fingernails in Renjun’s back and the frantic babbling from her dear boyfriend’s mouth is anything to go by. She grins into his skin, sucks a bruise into his collarbone, fucks him relentlessly and mercilessly - as nicely as she can manage.

“Mmm, thank you,” she says through Donghyuck’s mindless babbles. Her heart feels swollen with pride, inexplicably. “Thank you for giving me this kind of power.”

All Donghyuck has to say in return is, “Fuck.”

Renjun laughs softly, pushing up on her elbow to look Donghyuck in the eye. Their noses keep bumping as she keeps fucking him, and tears keep spilling from his eyelashes every time he blinks.

“Baby,” she says, and Donghyuck blinks his eyes into focus. Renjun nearly coos. “Do you want to come?”

Donghyuck makes this noise that is some cross between a sob and a shout. “Yes! Y- _ yes, please- ah!” _

“Okay, sweetheart,” Renjun says, giving Donghyuck’s chest one last kiss before she straightens up, a hand on each hip. “You can touch yourself.”

Immediately, Donghyuck’s hand finds its way to his cock, slick with precome and painfully hard. He pumps his fist frantically, desperate, and Renjun just sits there and watches, fucks her boyfriend’s needy little body, observes him writhe so hysterically on her cock. It fills her up until she’s overflowing with this fantastic sense of power, of control. 

Just look at him. Aching for release, like this.

Renjun doesn’t stop fucking Donghyuck as she watches. She fucks him and she watches him fuck his fist until every muscle in every limb on his body looks like it’s about to snap, and then with a painfully airless moan, he explodes across his stomach and over his fist. Renjun doesn’t stop fucking him. She slows down her thrusts and draws his release out, listens as his moans teeter off into pleasant, satisfied sighs. Listens to it like gospel.

When she finally pulls out, panting from exertion, Donghyuck’s legs flop lifelessly onto the bed.

“Holy shit,” Donghyuck breathes out, after a long moment passes where it’s just Renjun, Donghyuck, and their shallow pairs of lungs. “Holy fucking shit.”

Renjun laughs, tipping back onto her lumbar so she can slide the strap off her hips. “Good?”

“Like, it’s insane. This should be illegal.”

“Should it, really?” Renjun asks, amused. She grunts, unable to find the right position to get the strap off of her, wiggling around on the sheets.

“No, because then I couldn’t have it without going to jail,” Donghyuck replies. “Also, I would help you with that, but I don’t think I can move.”

“Useless,” she teases, finally managing to slip the contraption down her legs and kick it free from her ankles. “Who did that to you, huh?”

Donghyuck smiles, peering down at where Renjun is crawling over his body. “Just my super hot girlfriend,” he says, right as Renjun’s leaning down for a kiss.

They stay like that for a while, just languidly kissing each other’s mouths open and breathing each other in. It’s hot in this room, sticky and warm, and their skin sticks together wherever they touch. Donghyuck keeps a hand in Renjun’s messy hair, holding it away from their faces, and her hand rests on his sternum, just below his neck.

“I need, like, five more minutes,” Donghyuck murmurs into the kiss, “then it’s your turn.”

“Oh, honey,” Renjun says, pulling back to meet Donghyuck’s eyes. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

Adamantly, Donghyuck shakes his head. “No, babe, listen,” he says, serious. “You get this look in your eye when you’re in control. It’s kind of the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Renjun snorts, pretending to be offended. She gives herself away by kissing Donghyuck’s nose. “Alright, five more minutes,” she says. “Then you can do whatever you want.”

“Have I ever mentioned I’m the luckiest man in the world?”

\-----

It’s much, much later - after another hour in the sheets, after the beddings been washed and the both of them showered. Much, much later - after they’ve ordered take-out and ate their dinner, after they’ve decided which movie they wanna watch tonight.

It’s after Renjun’s coming back from throwing out all the garbage in the kitchen, plopping down next to Donghyuck on the couch, that she gets a glance at his phone screen. Where he’s scrolling through some website, looking at dildos of varying shapes and sizes. All of which are considerably bigger than the one that had just earlier been cleaned and put away.

“Are you fucking serious?” Renjun asks, bemused. “Already looking for more?”

Donghyuck just flashes her his most dazzling smile. “Always, baby.”

He pulls her in by the waist, planting a sloppy kiss against her cheek.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, comments are appreciated, and you can always find me on:
> 
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/bbhsteeth/) and [CuriousCat](https://www.curiouscat.me/bbhsteeth/)


End file.
